Keeping it in the Family
by poisonedship
Summary: This was going to end either really well or really badly. He wasn't sure which it was yet. Established McKono with a huge side dollop of Danny/Mary.
1. Chapter 1

He's walking out of the sea after a long afternoon swim when he hears the familiar roar of the Camero's engine being cut. Steve sighs and walks over to where Kono's sitting on one of the sunloungers with her legs stretched out in front of her and a magazine in hand. She's had her surf and now it's time to relax, she had told him when he had asked her if she wanted to join him. With a shake of the head, she had set up shop on the lounger with something to read, her iPod, a drink and a pair of sunglasses. Her head is tilted back, magazine held in front, but he knows despite the glasses that she's watching him like she has been all afternoon every now and again. He doesn't mind. He eyes her openly in her blue bikini and sarong.

"See something you like?" she asks him with a smile. She drops the pretence of reading by dropping the magazine next to her and pulls out her earphones.

Before Steve can reply that he really does, someone else does it for him.

"I'm sure he does. What's not to like?" the familiar New Jersey drawl comments and Steve shoots him a glare while picking up a towel from the lounger by Kono's feet.

"What are you doing here, Danny?" he asks him, drying his face and sitting down at the end of the lounger next to her legs. She looks up at Danny too, pushing her shades up into her hair with a big smile.

"Looking pretty smart there, brah. Where are you going?" she asks and Steve frowns because she's right. He's wearing his signature shirt, trousers, loafers and a tie he hasn't seen in a few years.

"If you must know, I had a parent-teacher meeting at Gracie's school." Danny replies, smoothing down his tie with a proud smile. "She's aceing every subject."

"Aw. I expect nothing less." Kono smiles, hi-fiving the hand that Danny offers her.

"Anyway, I came to talk to you." he answers Steve's question at last, looking at him when he does with a look of seriousness. Steve nods and sits up straighter, throwing the towel over his legs.

"Do you want me to go?" Kono asks politely but Danny shakes his head.

"No I think it might be better if you stayed." he says and Steve's more intrigued than confused now. He throws his girlfriend a questioning look, who shrugs in reply because she doesn't know either.

"Go on then. What's up?" Steve asks his partner, leaning back on his hands behind him so he can see him better. Danny shuffles on his feet, his shoes kicking up some sand onto it when he does.

"Ok, well, there's something that's been going on that I think you should know about." he starts, looking at Kono quickly to see that she's sat up straighter too in interest before looking back at Steve. "Mary and I have been seeing each other."

There is a pause of silence and Danny watches both of the people in front of him. There's a smile pulling at Kono's lips but Steve only has a frown playing at his.

"Seeing, as in...?" he asks slowly and Danny can tell this is not going to go well.

"As in we're seeing each other. Dating." he answers with a smile to soften the blow of the news. "Like you two." he adds and he knows it's the wrong thing when Steve sits up suddenly and Kono has to pull back her legs to reach out and grasp at his arm to keep him from standing up. Danny takes a step back too in case it's not enough to keep him in place and hitting him.

"You're _what?" _Steve asks harshly, fists curling and uncurling and Danny's really happy that Kono's there to keep him grounded.

"We're dating." Danny repeats with more confidence now that he's got it out once.

"And where is she? Why isn't she telling me this?" Steve asks him, the frown still in place as well as a furrowed brow. It's worse than 'aneurysm face'. It's the face that Danny hasn't named yet because he's only seen it a couple of times; both times in relation to his sister.

"She wanted to but I thought it would be better coming from me." he tells him and Steve nods once.

"How long's this been going on then?"

"A few weeks. Nothing more than a couple of months." Danny admits because there wasn't really a time when they became a couple. They would hang out, surf, have drinks or meals and then suddenly it became something more. "We wanted to make sure it was going somewhere before we told you."

Silence falls between them again and Danny chances a look away from the SEAL to look at Kono. She's sitting with her legs crossed and a hand on Steve's forearm, ready to pull him back in case he decides to do something. But she's smiling and throws him a wink when she looks back at him. Danny's glad because he knows that if there's anyone who could convince Steve, or at least calm him down, it was Kono.

"So it's going somewhere?" Steve finally asks in this typical stoic way that tells him that a wrong answer would earn him a very black eye. Or two. Maybe some bruised ribs too. "Where? Going steady? Moving in together? Getting married? What is it Danny?"

"We're taking things slow." he tells him calmly and he can tell that Kono's grip on Steve's arm has tightened because he throws her a glare which she brushes off with ease.

"Yeah, I hope so. I can't believe you'd do this and not even tell me. I thought we're partners. Friends." Steve says with a hint of hurt that makes Danny feel even guiltier than he had been feeling so far.

"We are. That's why I'm telling you now. If it had been anyone else, I would have told you earlier, but it's Mary so I thought this would be safer." he admits softly. "Remember when you two started dating? You didn't tell me either!"

"That's was different, Danny!" Steve snaps suddenly. "I told you after a month and Kono's not your sister."

"Ok, ok, I get that." Danny replies with a nod in acceptance that it was different. "But what I'm saying is that you didn't tell me because you wanted to make sure things were going to work out and you two had everything sorted out between you before letting other people know. That's the same here."

"He has a point, Steve." Kono adds helpfully and Steve exhales deeply.

"Fine. You have a point." he admits grudgingly. "But I don't like this. And I don't approve."

"Maybe you should take some time and think about that before you talk to Mary, yeah?" Danny advices him because he knows what his partner can get like when he gets a bit emotional, especially negatively emotional.

"Why? It won't change anything." he shrugs and physically lifts off Kono's hand off his arm to let him stand up. Danny stands his ground but Steve doesn't step closer to him. "You're not getting my blessing." he tells him with a tone of finality.

"Blessing? We don't need your blessing." Danny rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, getting a bit annoyed with Steve's stubbornness.

"Then what are you doing here, Danny?" he asks him harshly with a raised eyebrow and Danny takes a calming breath before he starts ranting because he knew Steve wouldn't listen to that at all.

"Doing the right thing and letting you know."

"And you have. Thank you." Steve says curtly and walks away to the house. Danny lets out an exasperated sigh and looks at Kono, who looks back sympathetically. He's glad she's on his side. He needs someone other than him and Mary rooting for the two of them to tell him that they aren't doomed from the beginning.

"Would you-?" Danny breaks off not sure what to say but waves a hand in the direction where Steve had disappeared to.

"Yeah, of course." Kono nods with a soft smile because she knows he wants her to try and talk to him, and even if he didn't ask her, she would have anyway.

"I do actually want him to approve. It'd make everything much easier. Plus..." Danny trails off with a shrug and a boyish look. The upset was evident on his face and she nodded again in understanding.

"He's your best friend and you'd like him to be happy for you." she states and he smiles sadly at her because she's got it spot on. Her intuition is almost always correct but they both know that this time it's because she's been in a similar position. "I get it too, Danny. Don't worry, he'll get over it. Just give him time."

"Thanks. I hope so. The man can hold a grudge until the next millennia sometimes." he quips with a huff and Kono laughs.

"Not against you he can't. Or Mary. Especially Mary." she points out and Danny nods because it's true. No matter what she does, Steve would always forgive his little sister in the end. "For the record, I'm happy for you two." Kono adds, standing up and and pulling him into a hug.

"Aw, thanks babe." he replies, hugging her back. "I should go. I'll see you at work."

"Hopefully we don't get a case before that." she tells him and Danny winces because the idea of having to work with Steve while pissed off at him makes him think about updating his personal will.

"Hopefully." Danny repeats and heads off, seeing Kono gather her stuff and head into the house. He hopes she manages to convince Steve and soon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know how long this story will be. It's the first time I'm doing a continuous multi-chapter fic, or at least planning to. Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue. The more response I get, the more I will write. This is also the most dialogue I've ever written so I apologise if it's OOC. I'm not good at writing speech. Also, the 'he' in the summary applies to both Danny and Steve. I wanted to leave it ambiguous._

_Thank you to Tiana-P for pushing me into actually writing out my ideas for Danny/Mary (who don't have a ship name yet. I think MAD suits them best, how about you guys?) They're my new favourite ship for H50, in conjunction with McKono of course._

_And to cm757 for her kind message that made me want to post this faster._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise._


	2. Chapter 2

Kono follows Steve into the house, walking straight towards the kitchen where she can hear him slamming the fridge door shut with more force than necessary. She waits in the doorway until he turns to look at her, leaning against the counter and twisting the cap off his beer. He takes a swig of it without taking his eyes off her, emotions blank with his stoic mask back on.

"Did you know?" he asks her through gritted teeth. She raises an eyebrow at him incredulously but doesn't bite back.

"No. Why would I?" she replies with a shrug.

"Danny usually comes to you to gossip. And you talk to Mary all the time." he points out, coping her action and raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

"That's true. Both are true." she accepts with a nod. "But no, I didn't know. Neither told me about their relationship."

"But you knew Mary was seeing someone?" Steve asks and Kono has to bite back a smile, looking down as she shifts on her feet to give her time to arrange her features because she figures this was one of the main things that was bothering him. Not that she was dating _Danny, _but someone, and he didn't know about it. The fact it was Danny didn't help either.

"I didn't _know_, but I guessed there was something going on." she tells him honestly, because it was the truth. In the almost year that Mary Ann had been back on the island, they had become close based on the fact that Kono was dating her brother, and that they actually had a lot in common. Plus, it was always nice to have a female friend who she could talk to and who could understand her problems when it came to the men in her life.

During this time, there had been signs that Mary had started seeing someone else. The ignoring of phone calls when they were together, smiling at texts, cancelling on her because 'something came up' on a short notice. Not to mention the general happiness that the preppy girl usually had had risen. And she stayed on the island for much longer than she had initially said she would, never staying over at the McGarrett household and Kono's pretty sure she's seen her wear the same clothes two days in a row a few times.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Steve asks her, pushing away from the counter and brushing past her to go towards the front room. She sighs and rolls her eyes heavenwards for patience and help. There was a more than likely chance she would need it.

"Because." she shrugs again, following him. "What was I supposed to say anyway? 'By the way, I think your sister has a boyfriend'?" she comments dryly.

"Would have been great, actually." Steve tells her when he sits down on the couch. Kono doesn't reply this time, instead takes a seat on the lounger and curls her legs under her, placing her stuff on the table in front of her. He leans back, resting his head against the top of the couch and lets his eyes slide close, sipping his beer occasionally. "This is a nightmare."

"Steve." Kono scoffs and he opens his eyes to glare at her without moving his head. "If I had told you earlier that I suspected something, you would have hounded her and stressed out about it when she didn't tell you. Let her have some privacy."

"No." Steve shoots back. "She doesn't get privacy when she doesn't tell me these kinds of things."

"You know now." she offers matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." he sighs heavily, finishing his beer. "Danny." he mutters as he leans forward to place his bottle on the table and drop his face in his hands. "Out of everyone on this island, she had to choose _my fucking partner_?"

"Is that the real problem? Not that they kept it from you but it was Danny?" Kono asks curiously. He looks her briefly, arms balanced on his legs as he did. She doesn't think about how his shorts must be getting the sofa wet because personally, it's not her peeve. Steve's the one that will flip out over it when he's back in his right mind, she's sure.

"We spend hours together in the car a week, Kono. _Hours_. In that time he talks about everything. Every little thing. Comments about everything and asks about everything. He could have maybe mentioned it then?" he tells her roughly. "Or you know, maybe mentioned it _before_ it happened."_  
><em>

"What, like ask permission?" she asks skeptically. At his silence affirmation, she rolls her eyes. "Steve, be reasonable. They're both adults. They don't need to ask permission."

"A little heads up would have been nice."

"I think that's what Danny just did. As opposed to you finding out yourself." Kono points and he glares at her like she is betraying him by defending Danny. She understands his frustration, his annoyance, but she has been given the task to play buffer here to help and push Steve towards accepting the fact that Danny and Mary Ann were dating, and if she could, maybe even make him feel happy about it. But that was a long shot and a long term aim.

"This is going to blow up in all our faces." he sighs out, sitting up straighter. "They'll break up and it'll get messy and awkward."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I know my sister and I know Danny." he tells her. "It's a likely situation."

"So is us breaking up and making things messy and awkward. You don't seem too beat up about that." Kono points out helpfully, because it was the truth. They had spoken about it before, when they had started the relationship and gotten serious, but since then, it hadn't been brought up again.

"This is different. We're serious." Steve replies stiffly.

"Danny said they were too." she adds before letting out a deep breath and twisting completely to face him. "You know what I think? I think you just hate not having known or having worked it out before when it was right there in front of us. And you hate the fact you're not in control anymore about something that could potentially affect the team."

"No." was all that Steve said, features hardening as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "I'm trying to look out for what's best for everyone."

"Let it be, Steve. You can't know or control everything. No matter how much you think Five-0 is your dictatorship, life isn't." she tells him. This time, he doesn't reply or make a sound but simply walks past her to the stairs. She sighs and pushes herself up onto her knees to peer over the back over the sofa to call out to him. "Steve." she says softly, hoping to take the sting out of her previous words with her gentle call. "Baby." she says again, hoping the term of endearment would stop him but it doesn't and he carries on up the stairs and disappears out of her sight without another word.

Settling back onto the lounger, Kono shakes her head. She knows that she might have pushed too far but it had been for his own good. She hadn't lied either and to be honest, she had never been one to sugarcoat anything either, not for him. Steve appreciated the harsh truth and she knows that he just needs time to comprehend and digest what both Danny and she had told him. She just hopes it isn't too long.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"You don't look like you just told Steve." Mary Ann comments when she opens the door and eyes Danny suspiciously.

"Oh, I did." he tells her, flopping down on her couch on the other end to where she sits so they can face each other and talk.

"So he took it well?" she asks in an hopeful tone that Danny dashes with a bitter laugh.

"No. Kono was there." he tells her. Mary's mouth forms a '_oh_' shape and nods understandingly. They both knew the calming effect the Hawaiian had on Steve, or at least a controlling one.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." she drawls dryly, lightly hitting him on the arm. "What happened?"

"Why are you so keen all of a sudden? A day ago you didn't want him to know." Danny rolls his eyes with a huff.

"It wasn't that. I just don't care whether he knows or not. Whatever, it's none of his business really."

"Not the way he sees it." Danny tells her.

"Of course not. Steve needs to know everything. Freaking ninja SEAL he is, has to be aware of everything going on around him so he can make all the tactical decisions." she adds in a mutter before shaking her head and prompting him again. "What happened?"

"Nothing much." he shrugs, holding out a hand to tick off the list. "I told him, he was shocked, Kono was happy, I said we're serious, I said yes, he got a bit mad, I said it was like when he hid him and Kono from me, he got madder, Kono tried to be peacekeeper, Steve said he didn't like it, I said I don't care, he stomped off to the house."

"Ok." Mary says in reply.

"That's it?" he asks incredulously. "He's mad, Mary. Like seriously, really mad. Angry. Kinda betrayed too..."

"Don't tell me you're feeling guilty now?" Mary asks him with raised eyebrows and he looks away with a small shrug. "Danny! We have nothing to feel guilty about. Steve will get over it. He knows now. Let Kono deal with him and his brooding for now."

"Yeah, I guess." Danny mutters and she rolls her eyes, reaching out a foot to nudge his leg gently. "But if he shoots me or I end up in hospital in the next week or so, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't, and neither will he if he knows what's good for him." Because Mary's already got a plan to go pay her brother a visit about his overprotective nature and tell him to drop it. At the moment, it's going to be a civil conversation for the sake of Danny and Steve's friendship, and she sort of likes getting along with her previously distant big brother. But if something like what Danny said did happen, it would all go out of the window and she would lay it on him.

"See, that's the thing. Steve doesn't know what's good for him half of the time. The other half he does but doesn't do it anyway." Danny retorts, a hand landing on her leg absentmindedly.

"Good thing I've been told I'm a good nurse then." Mary states with a sly smile that and laugh that makes Danny return it with ease, all previous thoughts and conversation forgotten as she closes the distance between them and pulls him over her on the couch. its times like these she's glad she splashed out on a place of her own.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the many many many reviews and adds. I'm sorry this chapter took a while to get up. I've had some issues and writing is going slow with my arm still hurting, but I'm trying to be quick as I can._

_My thank your go to cm757 for encouragement. And everyone on tumblr who makes me want to write. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise._


End file.
